The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, grown typically as a potted garden Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Konpride’.
The new Alstroemeria is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact potted garden Alstroemeria cultivars that flower early and freely and have attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Alstroemeria originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands on Nov. 5, 2001, of a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as code number 5782-14, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as code number 97-0-4, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Alstroemeria was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands on Aug. 27, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alstroemeria by root divisions in a controlled greenhouse environment in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands since Sep. 4, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.